Illusions Don't Last
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Zexion is in an accident, and it doesn't look too good. Demyx goes to visit him... Oneshot Zemyx Warning: Death and sadness abound! Kiiinda AU because of the death, explained inside...


K so I am not updating meh What Ifs because A. tehre's only 3 reviews Boo and I'm not in the best of moods. Hence why I am writing this one. I am wrestling myself with this, because its all death and sad, boo, and its like canon but defying canon? I dunno so I'm going to call this slight AU cuz its still the KH land but it's not how the game happens? SO. Continuing with this.

Warnings of sad happenings and death.

Can't believe I'm writing this.

**Illusions Don't Last**

Demyx smiled to himself as he entered the castle through his portal. _I can't believe I just took out that swarm of Heartless without help…I can't wait to tell Zexion!_ He started walking in the general vicinity of the higher bedrooms, when he noticed that something was wrong. As walked down the hallway, members he passed were looking at him strangely, whispering as he walked by. Demyx eyed them warily, self-conscious.

"Demyx?"

Demyx turned around, relieved that Axel was behind him. "Hey Axel! You wouldn't_believe_ the looks I've been getting today. It's almost as if they're _pitying_ me-"

Demyx stopped when he realized that Axel was looking at him with the same expression. "What's wrong?"

"Demyx, there's been an accident…"

-----((oh boy))----

"And he was outnumbered by the Heartless, and already injured," Axel continued stoically as they walked down the hall to the Hospital Wing. "By the time we found him, he had defeated the Heartless, but…"

"I get it," Demyx said shortly, holding up a hand for him to stop talking.

Axel sighed. "Demyx, I'm sorry but he's going to-"

"I've never been down to this part of the castle before!" Demyx said cheerily. "I wonder if it's nice..."

Axel smiled. "I'm sure it is Demyx," he said reassuringly as they approached the door to the rarely-used Hospital Wing. "Let me go in first."

Demyx leaned against the wall, breathing calmly as he looked at the floor. _It's going to be fine, _he thought reassuringly, taking deep breaths, _They can't run this place without him. He'll get better, and-_

Axel exited the wing, looking over at Demyx. "Are you ready?"

Demyx smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Axel smiled back slightly. "I'll wait for you here, okay?"

-------------

Demyx put on a smile as he walked into the Hospital Wing, seeing a patch of slate-colored hair at the farthest bed, smiling over at him softly. Demyx strode over, and, pulling up a chair, sat down next to him, immediately reaching for his hand. He felt his fingers softly grip his own, and he smiled, overwhelmed.

"Zexion-"

"Shhhh," Zexion said, cutting him off as he enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, looking out the window to the nighttime scene below. Demyx looked him over. _He really doesn't look that injured, _he mused, noticing only slight scratches and splotches of darkness on his side. _He can pull through from this. _

"Demyx," Zexion whispered hoarsely, locking eyes with him. Demyx's eyes widened._His voice doesn't match his appearance at all…_

"You have to listen to me," he continued on, unblinking, as he gripped Demyx's hand tighter. "I'm not going to recover."

Demyx shook his finger at him, playing at "Miss Hospital Corners" as he smiled at him. "You shouldn't talk like that Zexy! You have to stay positive, or you really will-"

Zexion smiled faintly at him, clearly tired from holding himself together. "Demyx." Demyx silenced himself as he waited for Zexion to continue. "You have to keep going for the both of us; you must be not be sad when I leave."

Demyx laughed slightly. "But you're fine! You'll heal, and then-"

"I'm not as fine as you think I am Demyx!" Zexion shouted feebly, gripping his hand again. Demyx gasped as the slightly beaten Zexion before him melted away into a broken and defeated Zexion, _covered_ in darkness and white as a sheet. The Hospital Wing was also not as comfortable and welcoming as it had looked when he walked in. It appeared harsh, cold, and unforgiving to Demyx now as he saw how wounded Zexion was.

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered, fully realizing the extent of his injuries. "Why-"

"I was trying to protect you," he replied, shifting slightly to relieve a painful spot. "But I realize that I won't be able to protect you for long."

"Zexy, don't-"

"Illusions don't last forever, Demyx," Zexion said, "Memories are what is left at the end of the day. No false impressions. Just truth." Demyx reached over and gently placed a kiss on Zexion's lips. Zexion sighed happily, responding slowly.

Demyx pulled away, resting his forehead on Zexion's. "But I don't want you to go…"

"I won't be gone, Demyx. You'll still see me…"

"Where?"

"In your heart."

Demyx pulled back, stunned. "But you always say that-"

"I know what I say," he grinned. "But I know how I _feel."_ Demyx smiled and hugged Zexion tightly. "I'll miss you, Demyx."

"But you'll still see me too, right?"

Zexion smiled faintly. "Of course I will, my Demyx." He kissed Demyx on the cheek as he slowly faded into the darkness.

Demyx stared at the empty bed for a moment, composing himself. He stood up, smiling as he ran his coat sleeve across his face. "I'll see you later, Zexy," he said to the empty room, turning and walking out into the hallway where Axel waited for him.

-----------

There. I feel a little better. Short, but it works. XD

freaky-hanyou


End file.
